The Arrest
by Creassya
Summary: sequel to Tow the Car Accident


  
  
  
  
**THE ARREST!**  
  
By Creassya  
  
  
  
This takes place after TOW The Car Accident. When we last left off, Rachel had a nightmare about Jake, while she was in the hospital. When she finally woke up, Dave was standing over her. Are you dying to find out what's going to happen? Here we go.....  
  
  
  
Rachel couldn't believe what was happening. Dave was standing over her with an evil smirk on his face. She felt that he was there to finish her off. She was so frightened that she couldn't move or scream.  
  
"It doesn't look like you're too happy to see me." He said pulling out a small knife from his pocket.  
  
"Wh...Wh...What are you doing here?" She finally managed to ask.  
  
"To finish what I started." He said inching closer to Rachel.  
  
Back at the motel, the gang was sitting there in silence. Everyone was worried about Rachel. Monica held on to Chandler. She had a bad feeling that Rachel was in danger. Ever since the road trip to Florida, their lives have been turned upside down. When she had lost her sight, she thought that was the only thing that she would have to worry about. Now she had to worry about getting her sight back, Rachel's life and theirs, her sanity, and also testifying against Jake, his brothers, and also Dave. She beginning to think that she was going to lose her mind.  
  
"Guys, I'm scared." Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We all are." Ross said putting his arm around her.  
  
"What if they don't catch him in time?" Monica said flatly.  
  
"They will honey." Chandler said caressing her hair.  
  
"It feels like we're in a nightmare that's never gonna end." Monica said.  
  
They all looked at her. She was practically grabbing Chandler's shirt off him. He tried calming her down by caressing her hair and softly kissing her face. She was so tense. He told her to calm down a little, but she was getting more and more tense by the minute. Not only were they worried about Rachel, that were worried about Monica as well.  
  
The police had the hospital surrounded. People pulling up in the hospital parking lot were wondering what was going on. They had never seen anything like it before. Ronald and some of the police officers went into the hospital. They had on bullet proof vest including Ronald. They tried to talk him out of going in with them, but he insisted. He convinced them that while they look for Dave, he could snoop around and ask questions. He went from floor to floor. When he came upon the fourth floor, he saw a nurse and questioned her. She told him that the only man she saw was a new doctor. He asked her if she saw where he went, and she pointed in the direction she saw him walking in. Ronald thanked her and ran down the hall. He checked every room until he saw Dave standing over Rachel's bed with a knife pointing downward ready to stab her. He thrust his gun in front of him with one hand ready to shoot if necessary.  
  
"Drop it Dave!" Ronald shouted.  
  
Dave turned around in shock.  
  
"I don't believe this." Dave said.  
  
"Do it now!" Ronald shouted again.  
  
Ronald glanced down the hall of the hospital and noticed some doctors and nurses headed in his direction. All wanting to know what was going on. Suddenly he spotted the police officers he had come into the hospital with. They ordered every in the hall off the floor and informed them that they were after a fugitive. They hurried down the hall to Rachel's room. They all had their guns pointed at Dave. Rachel was terrified. She was too afraid to even cry.  
  
"All right Dave, it's over. Drop the knife." Detective Lane demanded.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" He yelled.  
  
"Then, we'll have to shoot you. You don't want that do you?" Detective Marshall asked slowly inching away into the room.  
  
"Don't come in here, or I'll stab her!  
  
"You're not gonna make it out of here alive Dave. Don't be stupid." Detective Marshall said.  
  
Dave knew that his life was over. There was no way around it. He didn't want to go to jail for the rest of his life. He turned around, held the knife up in his hand in a downward direction, and was about to plunge the knife into Rachel's chest, when he heard a gun shot. He fell to the ground. He had been shot in the leg. Once he was on the floor, Detective Lane and Detective Marshall ran over, handcuffed him, and picked him up off the floor. Dave was disappointed. He thought that they would kill him, not just shoot him in the leg. They police knew that Dave wanted them to kill him. They wanted him alive. They wanted him to suffer for the rest of his life.  
  
"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in court. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Detective Lane said.  
  
"I know all this crap!" Dave yelled.  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
Ross was pacing back and forth across the floor. They haven't heard anything in hours. They were all fearing the worse. Finally, Chandler's cell phone rang. It was Ronald.  
  
"Ronald?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm at the police station."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We got him."  
  
At the sound of those words, Chandler let out a deep sigh. He had tears in his eyes. Everyone's eyes were glued on Chandler's face.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Rachel's fine. She's out of her coma."  
  
"So can we go and see her now?" He asked standing up.  
  
"The doctors don't think it's a good idea." Ronald said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's pretty shook up. She woke up with him standing over her. When we finally got there, he was standing over her with a knife. He was about to kill her Chandler. She's really upset. The doctors notified her parents and they're there with her. You can see her tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Thanks a lot Ronald."  
  
"No problem. I should be here for another couple hours, but I'll stop by later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chandler hung up. They were waiting for him to tell them what happened.  
  
"Rachel's out of her coma."  
  
"Really?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't see her until tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Ross asked.  
  
"When the police arrived at Rachel's room, they saw Dave standing over her with a knife about to stab her. It really shook her up. The doctors don't think it's a good idea that we see her tonight. Her parents are with now."  
  
"So they stopped him just in time huh?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my God!" Monica said bursting into tears.  
  
"Honey, she's fine."  
  
"I know, but what if that anonymous person hadn't seen him go in the hospital? Rachel would be dead." She said sobbing.  
  
"But she's not." Joey said.  
  
"He's right. We should all start thinking positive." Ross said.  
  
"Think positive? What in the hell do we have to be positive about? Have you forgotten that I'm still blind? That Rachel and Chandler were almost killed in a car accident? That me, Chandler, and Phoebe were held hostage? That Rachel was almost stabbed to death? That..that we still have to testify against these maniacs? Huh? Has all this slipped your mind?" Monica said angrily. They were surprised at her sudden outburst. Chandler held her close as she cried. Monica was right. All of this was far from over. The trial for Jake and his brothers was months away. Chandler and Rachel would have to testify at both Jake's trial, and also Dave's. Joey was lucky. He wasn't in the store before it exploded. He wasn't in the apartment when they were being held hostage, and he wasn't in the car when it was ran off the road. Chandler still had a bandage over his forehead were he'd been cut from the accident.  
  
The next day they all went to the hospital to see Rachel. The doctors told them that they could only visit with her for five minutes. He informed them that she was so hysterical after they arrested Dave that they had to get her something to calm her down. They slowly walked into the room. She had tears in her eyes when she saw them. They all hugged and kiss her on the forehead.  
  
"So, how are you holding up?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm SO ready to go home." Rachel answered.  
  
"So, how long are you gonna be in here?" Joey asked.  
  
"A few more days." She said.  
  
"We're just happy that you're okay." Monica said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine Mon, don't worry."  
  
The doctor came in and told them that their time was up and that could come back and visit longer tomorrow. They all hugged and kissed her again and left. They were now able to go back to their apartment. They went back to the motel and packed up their things and went back home. Joey went to his and Chandler's apartment and went to sleep. Chandler stayed at Monica and Rachel's. They were so happy to be home. Monica was on the couch sleep with her head in his lap.   
  
Shortly after Ross returned to his apartment, Faye came over. She was so happy to see him. She had tears in her eyes when he opened the door. She thought about him every minute of the day. He hugged and kissed her, then they sat on the couch to talk.  
  
"So how is everybody?" Faye asked.  
  
"Everybody's okay all things considered.  
  
"I heard about the car accident on the news."  
  
"Yeah, Rachel was in a coma, but she's awake now."  
  
"So when does she come home?"  
  
"In a few days."  
  
"I'm so happy that you guys are all right." She said.  
  
"So am I. I still don't feel safe though."  
  
"How could you with all this going on?"  
  
"I hate this." He said.  
  
"So, when's the trial?"  
  
"In two months."  
  
"How long will the trial last?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably a week."  
  
"Wow, that's long." She said.  
  
"Yeah, well, they have a lot on him. The preliminary hearing for Dave is the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Are you going?" She asked caressing his face.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why though."  
  
Two days later, The gang minus Rachel is in court for Dave's Preliminary hearing. Everyone was seated and waiting for the judge to come out. Dave was sitting at the defense table with his attorney. The judge finally came out and the bailiff told them all to rise.  
  
"Be seated." Said Judge Robertson.  
  
Dave turned and looked in the directions of Chandler, Monica, Ross, Joey, and Phoebe, who was sitting in the back of the courtroom.  
  
"This is only a preliminary hearing. Today we will determine if there is sufficient evidence for a trial. This hearing should take no longer than twenty minutes. Now, let's get started. Mr. Berton, call your first witness."  
  
Mr. Berton called on Detective Marshall to take the stand. He questioned him for about five minutes, then he called on Detective Lane. He also called on two more witness to testify. Chandler was glad that he or the rest of the gang didn't have to testify. The preliminary hearing was just a formality and it really wasn't necessary, but Dave's attorney wanted to say what kinda case the state had against his client. The judge asked Dave's attorney if he wanted to waive the hearing, but he declined. Once all the witnesses testified and were seated, Judge Berton asked Mr. Johnson, Dave's attorney if he had any witnesses, or request. There were none. The judge then announced that the defendant will be held until the bail hearing next week, and court was adjourned.  
  
Later that night, Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe were at the coffeehouse. Chandler and Monica had been to see their psychiatrist right after the hearing. From there they came to the coffeehouse.  
  
"You guys, what are we gonna do when he gets out on bail?" Phoebe asked worried.  
  
"I don't think that's gonna happen. Jake wasn't able to get out on bail, and after him disappearing like that, there is no way they'll let him out." Chandler said.  
  
"I think he's right Pheebs." Monica said  
  
"Well, no offense, but you also thought that they wouldn't come back for us." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know." Monica said. I guess I'm just hoping."  
  
The next day, Rachel was brought home from the hospital by her parents. She was happy to be home, but she was tired and wanted to go straight to bed. After she had fallen asleep, her parents left. Jack and Judy came in shortly after. They sat down to talk with Chandler and Monica.  
  
"So, when was the last time the two of you saw Dr. Richardson?" Jack asked.  
  
"The other day." Chandler answered.  
  
Judy saw the sad expression on his face.  
  
"Chandler, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"No he's not. He's worried about how he'll be able to pay for the private investigator and the psychiatrist." Monica said.  
  
"Monica."  
  
"Well, you are."  
  
"Well, we'll be glad to help you out." Jack said.  
  
"No, you don't have to do that." Chandler said.  
  
"Nonsense. We'll pay for the psychiatrist, and you can pay for the private investigator." Judy said.  
  
"I don't know." Chandler said.  
  
"What other choice do you have? We're helping." Jack insisted.  
  
They did need help, so Chandler decided not argue about it.  
  
Chandler thought that he and Monica weren't the only ones who needed to see a psychiatrist. For the last few nights that he had been staying at Monica and Rachel's, he noticed that Rachel couldn't sleep. It was hard for not to notice. She woke up screaming two and three times a night. She was having horrible nightmares. She kept having nightmares about Dave shooting and stabbing her to death. She was getting to a point where she didn't want to go to sleep at all. If that wasn't bad enough, she could barely walk around because she was sore all over.  
  
The gang was in court, all except for Phoebe and Rachel. They were early, and everyone was still milling around and taking their seats. Chandler was so nervous that he kept tapping his foot on the floor. Monica was shaking, and Ross had his head down. They feared for their lives once again. Chandler vowed that if Dave was released on bail, he would immediately purchase a gun. After about twenty minutes, the bailiff announced that court was now in session. He then opened the door to chambers and the judge entered the courtroom.  
  
"All rise." Said the bailiff.  
  
"Be seated." The judge demanded before they all had a chance to stand.  
  
Chandler, Monica, Ross, and Joey, all held hands. They were nervous and terrified. They silently prayed that Dave wouldn't be released on bail. Dave looked in their direction and smiled as if he knew that he would get out. Chandler said something about him looking back at them. Monica was glad that she couldn't see his face.  
  
  
**  
**  
**IS DAVE GOING TO BE RELEASED FROM JAIL TO TERRORIZE THEM  
AGAIN?  
YOU HAVE TO STAY TUNED..........**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
